Elijah's humanity
by avanaka
Summary: It takes place after part 4x12. Klaus and Elijah called him about the Wheel of death, but Elijah does not react too well.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the house and saw Gilbert Niklaus.

"It is in the kitchen," he told me, and I gave a step slow there.

Then I saw him. The body of my little brother Kola lay charred all over the country. Before I knew it, tears streamed down my face. I felt that awful pain of losing a brother.

Again, I was not able to save his younger brother. Such pain I had ever felt and I needed to get rid of her. I knew how to do it. I turned off his humanity.

"Elijah," called Niklaus and I looked at him with eyes of emotion.

"No," he said, while I went to the house of the brothers Salvatore.

It was clear to me that there is, as Elena and her stake and white oak, and that I just wanted to.

On the way I saw a young girl and realized that I was hungry. I moved towards her and sank her teeth into the neck. She screamed, but I did not care.

After a while I just dropped to the ground dead body and went away. When I reached my destination, I walked in and saw how others looked at Jeremy Gilbert, the murderer of my brother.

Under normal circumstances, I would have killed him, but I did not have feelings, so I did not care.

"Elijah," he noticed me first, Stefan.

"I understand that you're upset -" Elena said, but I stopped her with a gesture.

"Where is the white oak stake?" I asked.

All were silent, and I said, "Speak or I'll kill them one by one."

Elena moved first and took the stake from his backpack. I moved to her and took it.

"No," he noted Stefan, "You shut your humanity."

"Yes. How do you figure that? "I asked with a smile.

"I lost a brother must be terribly painful and you do not even want revenge, so I guessed," he answered.

"What do you want the stake?" Said Damon.

"I want to destroy our humanity."

I walked out of their house and went to Rebecca. I went to her house and she looked surprised.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing his humanity," I told her and she noticed a stake in my hands.

"Sun Eliyahu, please. I - "say no more missed because I drove her stake to the heart. I'll turn him out of it and it took just watched him die.

Then I went to Niklaus, when he saw a pole in my hands, and his eyes appeared very frightened. He backed away from me, as far as possible, but of the living room and I could not go to him without any mercy rammed stake. I've just watched my brother die. Then I left the house and went out to meet life without emotion.

Two years later:

View Bonnie:

I just gave flowers to the grave Elenin a while ago I put some on the grave of Caroline and my mom.

After Elijah kill Klaus and Rebekah, started all over the world die a lot of vampires and between them and my loved ones. When I started to cry, Jeremy came up to me and hugged me.

It is true that we initially wanted to revive Silas that he revived our friends, but it is not like Elijah, who would have been the most powerful immortal and killed Shane.

For two years, only sows death and destruction and now we finally have a solution. Finally, I know a spell that will restore humanity. Jeremy and we went to the cemetery. We came to the house where we lived.

We still lived in Mystic Falls, but we had around the house wards, because Elijah stayed here also. In Mystic Falls there were even fewer than once, and especially those who already had nothing, except his property.

We went to our house and went to the basement. There I perform magic even now there was one unfinished. I sat in a circle of candles and began to chant the spell.

View Elijah:

I just killed another man and threw him to the ground when I somehow had a headache, a vampire was almost impossible. Fingers that could have a witch.

The pain slowly deteriorate after a while and I fainted.

When I awoke, it was dark and I did not know what happened, but suddenly I remembered what I was doing the last two years and even at its first victim after I turned off his humanity.

Incredibly painful, I cried. I have never felt such guilt. It was horrible. I started my tears flow. The only thing I was able to lie down and cry. I killed my own siblings and they could never return. All that I loved is gone.

"It hurts?" Said a voice behind me.

I sat up, turned around and saw the witch Bonnie state.

"It hurts, right?" She asked me again.

"Yes," I whispered and asked, "Where's the pole? A week ago disappeared, and I know that it's yours. "

"You think I give it to you to spare his suffering. My friends are dead. My mother is dead. Most people of this city is dead. All that you loved is dead. Now I live with the knowledge that you're the one who killed them, "she said, and left me to my misery.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking through the woods and thought of his human life. It's been ten years since my Bonnie back humanity and it hurt more and more. Every day, I thought it could not get hurt more, but every time I was wrong. My life has lost all meaning, and yet I could not die. I could only survive every day with his pain and longing for those I killed myself.

10 years ago I retired from Mystic Falls, but now I'm back. I needed to see that again.

I knew that Bonnie and Jeremy have a little girl they named Abby, after Bonnie's mom.

"You're back," said a voice from behind me and I turned around.

"Jeremy," I shook my head.

"You look awful," said fact.

The last 10 years I have avoided people as much as possible. Whenever I saw the happiness in their eyes, I felt even worse.

"And the old," I retaliated in kind.

While Jeremy was not yet 30 years old, but losses, it said.

"Whose merit?" He asked me and it hurt.

He was right. That's all I have in this town ruined his life.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Once pride would not let me just apologize, but I did not care.

"Your excuse my sister back."

"I know," I whispered, almost to himself.

"You called me to come, why?" I said after a moment of silence.

From the bag he had with him there, took a stake white oak, the thing that I long for 10 years, and handed it to me. I reached for his hand, but Jeremy with hand dodged.

"Did you think it would be so easy?" He asked mockingly.

"Actually, no. I was just hoping, "I lost a bit of the hope that I still had.

"I want to kill myself," said Jeremy.

"What?" I could not believe my ears.

"I want to avenge my friends and it does not work when you kill them."

Jeremy stepped closer to MnSe, extended his hand and stake my heart raced. I felt the flames burn me and then fell to the ground. My mind but separated. Again, I stood in the same place as a moment ago, but it was clear to me that Jeremy sees me.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, and I saw a smiling Rebekah, "Took you long enough."

I walked up to her, but I realized that I killed her, so I have no right to hug her. Rebekah me at that moment and then slapped me tight hug. Again, feel her presence was the best thing I remembered. After a while we started and I saw another of his siblings, after which I missed so much. It was a rental.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered towards Rebecca.

"I know," she said.

There were Rebekah and Kol, but somebody was missing. Niklaus was not there.

"It's still pissed," I answered Rebekah, my unspoken question.

"Do not speak kindly of me, my sister," said the one I wanted to see much.

I turned and looked into his eyes very angry.

"Niklaus, I -" I began, but Niklaus me off that hit me until I ended up on the ground.

"This is for the fact that you killed me and that," hit me again when I stood up, "that took you so long to die."

He helped me stood up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"We have enough time for me to forgive you," he answered me, and I finally after 12 years felt really happy.


End file.
